WWE
WWE is published by Boom! Studios. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :WWE Wrestlemania 2019 Special: 27 Mar 2019 Current Issue :WWE Smackdown Live Special #1: 02 Oct 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Final issue was #25. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines WWE Smackdown Live Special #1 WWE Wrestlemania 2019 Special WWE #25 WWE Forever #1 WWE #24 WWE #23 WWE #22 WWE: Undertaker OGN WWE #21 WWE: NXT Takeover – Redemption #1 WWE: NXT Takeover – Into the Fire #1 WWE: NXT Takeover – Proving Ground #1 WWE: NXT Takeover – The Blueprint #1 WWE #20 WWE: Attitude Era 2018 Special WWE #19 WWE #18 WWE #17 WWE #16 WWE Wrestlemania 2018 Special WWE #15 WWE #14 WWE #13 WWE Royal Rumble 2018 Special WWE #12 WWE #11 WWE Survivors Series 2017 Special WWE #10 WWE #9 WWE #8 WWE Summer Slam 2017 Special WWE #7 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'WWE, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4, plus WWE: Then, Now, Forever #1. "The secret behind the betrayal and destruction of The Shield is revealed here! Why did Seth Rollins join Triple H and turn on his brothers, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose?" - *'WWE, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "Dean Ambrose decides to take his career to a new level, which begins with provoking the scariest man in the WWE-the beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar. But Dean's not alone, as he finds an unlikely ally in The Legit Boss, Sasha Banks." - *'WWE Then. Now. Forever., vol. 1' - Collects the WrestleMania 2017 & Summer Slam 2017 Specials. - - *'WWE, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "Roman Reigns: the Big Dog. The juggernaut descendent of wrestling royalty has made it to the top of the mountain in WWE - just as everyone predicted he would. But it's lonely at the top, and with the top two contenders for the WWE Championship being his former Shield brothers Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, keeping the title will be a lot harder than winning it." - *'WWE Then. Now. Forever., vol. 2' - Collects the Survivor Series 2017 & Royal Rumble 2018 Specials, plus the back-up stories from #9-12. - - *'WWE, vol. 4: Women's Evolution' - Collects #14-17. "Charlotte Flair. Becky Lynch. Sasha Banks. Bayley. The Four Horsewomen led the Women’s Evolution and changed Sports Entertainment forever. Now, learn the full story behind their rise in WWE!" - - (forthcoming, December 2018) *'WWE: The Sami & Kevin Show' - Collects #13 & 18-20. "Long-time frenemies Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn take the spotlight in this new arc. As Hell in a Cell looms, will KO finally corrupt Sami to his side?" - *'WWE Then. Now. Forever., vol. 3' - Collects the Wrestlemania 2018 & Attitude Era 2018 '' Specials, plus the back-up stories from #???. - - *'WWE: NXT Takeover''' - Collects the NXT Takeover one-shots. - *'WWE: The Phenomenal One' - Collects #21-25. "Before he became The Face That Runs The Place, AJ Styles spent nearly twenty years traveling the world, making sacrifices, all with one goal: proving himself as the best in-ring performer, bar none. Now, for the first time ever, see how the Phenomenal One's quest led him to WWE, and how he took the biggest stage in sports entertainment and made it his own." - - *'WWE Then. Now. Forever., vol. 4' - Collects the Wrestlemania 2019 Special & WWE: Forever #1 - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Dennis Hopeless. Artist: Serg Acuña. Covers: Dan Mora. Publishing History First published in 2017. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Sports